


Большой переполох

by Gevion



Series: Миди низкого рейтинга 2019 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Developing Friendships, Drama, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20066140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Завтра Уорлоку исполнялось одиннадцать. В этом возрасте в древних и мудрых культурах мужчина уже имел право самостоятельно выбирать жизненный путь. Садовник Даулингов по имени Франциск и няня Уорлока, мисс Аштарот, без умолку твердили ему об этом. Мальчик послушался их советов, едва выпал такой шанс.





	Большой переполох

**Author's Note:**

> Автор разрешил себе не переводить имя Уорлока на русский язык. В тексте присутствуют: микс книжного и сериального канонов, отступления от того и другого, оригинальные персонажи. Все происходящее — до некоторой степени AU. Не пытайтесь повторить в домашних условиях.
> 
> Текст написан для команды fandom Force and Strength 2019.

Процессия черных бронированных кадиллаков неслась по улочкам Тадфилда на скорости, превышающей установленное ограничение минимум двукратно.

В последний раз подобный переполох происходил в Тадфилде ровно десять лет, триста шестьдесят четыре дня, тринадцать часов и семнадцать минут назад. Не то чтобы кто-то специально считал (хотя миссис Хендерсон, питавшая слабость к цифрам и сплетням, возможно, считала). Просто в тихих, словно с открытки сошедших деревушках поневоле замечаешь все, что нарушает привычно сонный ритм.

Постовой Джерри Крейн в это время находился там, где ему и положено: на посту. Поднятый машинами вихрь едва не сбил с Джерри фуражку, однако он и глазом не моргнул, только протер пыль с темных очков.

Джерри уже сообщили: неподалеку от Тадфилда пропало кое-что Чрезвычайно Важное. Настолько Важное, что обнаружившему пропажу были гарантированы пристальное внимание спецслужб и неплохой гонорар. Всем местным представителям власти и закона было приказано оказывать всяческое содействие людям на черных кадиллаках. Или хотя бы не мешать. 

«Не мешать» подходило идеально. Героем Джерри Крейн не был, спецслужб побаивался, а денег ему как скромному человеку хватало и без гонорара. Его вполне устраивала позиция наблюдателя. Тем более что посмотреть было на что.

Огромные кадиллаки с правительственными номерами промчались сперва в один конец деревни, потом в другой. Затем остановились в центре, и устрашающие двери открылись, выпуская наружу отряд физически крепких мужчин. Под пиджаком у каждого неприметно топорщилась кобура. 

«Многие знания — многие печали, — уступая этой маленькой армии дорогу, подумал Джерри. — Может, не так уж плохо, что мне никто ничего не объяснил. Мой час еще не настал». 

Утирая пот со лба — август выдался адски жаркий, как и в предыдущие десять лет, — Джерри и не подозревал, насколько он прав.

А пока самый молодой (и по совместительству единственный) постовой в Тадфилде наблюдал за волной хаоса, захлестнувшей деревню, его далекое и высокое начальство где-то в Лондоне било во все колокола. И на это были весомые причины.

Во-первых, в окрестностях Тадфилда пропало не кое-что, а кое-кто, а именно — Уорлок Даулинг, сын американского атташе. Каждому мало-мальски сведущему в политике человеку ясно, что атташе по культуре — позиция, которую придумали для отвода глаз. Одному Богу известно, чем занят этот человек, насколько злопамятен и как часто беседует с американским президентом.

Во-вторых, Уорлок Даулинг вовсе не пропал. Он улизнул по собственной воле, а еще более точным выражением будет «ушел с гордо поднятой головой, пока никто не смотрел». Как раз недавно из отцовской газеты Уорлок почерпнул знание о том, что такое мирный протест. Своим побегом он решил выразить именно его — родителям, школьным учителям и всем, кто пытался ему что-либо навязать. 

Завтра Уорлоку исполнялось одиннадцать. В этом возрасте в древних и мудрых культурах мужчина уже имел право самостоятельно выбирать жизненный путь. Садовник Даулингов Франциск и няня Уорлока, мисс Аштарот, без умолку твердили ему об этом. Мальчик послушался их советов, едва выпал такой шанс.

* * *

В свой первый выходной за пять лет Кроули собирался как следует вздремнуть, а Азирафаэль — отобедать в японском ресторанчике неподалеку от Иерусалимского проезда. Желаемого не получил ни тот, ни другой.

— Непостижимо. Просто непостижимо, — узнав о побеге Уорлока, растерянно произнес Азирафаэль. — Потерять Антихриста посреди бела дня, да еще и накануне его Восхождения? У нас был хороший план. Почти одиннадцать лет он тикал безупречно, как твои часы. Нам почти удалось предотвратить Армагеддон. Ну почему именно сейчас?

Кроули себе подобных вопросов не задавал. Летом семьдесят шестого он несколько раз смотрел «Омена» в кинотеатре (сценарий хромал, как старая кляча, но больно уж хорош был саундтрек) и с тех пор твердо уяснил: когда дело касается юных Антихристов, даже лучшие планы обречены на провал. 

Азирафаэлю он об этом, разумеется, не сказал. Ни к чему расстраивать ангела. От излишне циничных реплик у того всегда делался непереносимо печальный вид.

Им обоим оставалось утешаться мыслью, что все наладится. Это еще не катастрофа, так, легкая рябь на воде. Помогала и найденная в запасах Азирафаэля бутылка мадеры. 

— Три часа дня, не рановато ли для крепленого? — спросил Азирафаэль ради соблюдения приличий. 

Кроули подтянул к себе бокал.

— Мальчишка найдется, будь уверен, — сделав глоток, проговорил он, не вполне веря самому себе. — Дети вечно пропадают и появляются, как черти из табакерки. То тут, то там, то тут, то там. За каждым не уследишь.  
— Но не такие дети! — возразил Азирафаэль. — Нельзя было одновременно брать выходной! Это ужасная ошибка. Она может стоить нам всего.  
— Да разве я не понимаю? — зашипел Кроули. — Но это мой первый выходной за пять лет. Целый день вдали от мальчишки. Разумеется, я не отказался. Как, между прочим, и ты. И потом, Антихристу дали земных родителей не просто так. Должны же и они делать хоть часть работы?

Азирафаэль посмотрел на него с недовольством, но спорить не стал. Конечно, институт родительства в современном мире работал лучше, чем прежде. Хилых младенцев больше не сбрасывали со скал, да и семилетних уже не заставляли драить изнутри печные трубы. Однако мистеру и миссис Даулинг определенно стоило относиться к своим обязанностям ответственнее. Не каждой паре доверяют воспитание Врага Рода Человеческого, Разрушителя Царств, Ангела Бездны, Великого Зверя, имя которому Дракон, Князя Мира Сего, Отца Лжи, Порождения Сатаны и Владыки Тьмы.

— Если бы ты был адамовым отпрыском, которому суждено начать Конец Всего, куда бы ты отправился? — спросил Азирафаэль, жалея, что к мадере у них не осталось ни кусочка того нежнейшего тирамису.  
— Вот только не надо про прогулки, — поморщившись, ответил Кроули. 

От долгого хождения в узких лодочках у него сильно ныла левая стопа. Само собой, после небольшого демонического внушения никто в резиденции Даулингов бы не заметил, что няня сменила туфли на удобные мокасины, но это неправильно. Настоящая леди должна оставаться леди, даже если никто не обращает внимания на ее туалет.

— Если мы не найдем мальчишку или найдем слишком поздно… Словом, если поделать будет ничего нельзя и по твою душу, выражаясь фигурально, придут Небеса, а по мою — Ад, где бы ты предпочел провести свой последний день?  
— Боюсь, у нас не будет столько времени, Кроули.  
— Неважно. Последний час. Последнюю минуту. Последний миг.

Азирафаэль задумался.

— Помнишь крохотную таверну в Кремоне? Там до сих пор готовят такой туррон, что слаще манны небесной. А ты?

Кроули неопределенно махнул рукой и поправил съехавшие по переносице очки.

— Если честно, весь этот туристический раж — посети как можно больше пыльных церквушек перед смертью, попробуй каждый сомнительный деликатес, объезди планету в поисках чего-то, что можно найти в два клика, выйдя в интернет — мне уже порядком осточертел. Я видел все царства земные. Я бы лучше остался здесь.  
— Здесь — это в Лондоне? В Сохо?

Кроули покачал головой:

— Прямо здесь.  
— О дорогой мой, — ответил Азирафаэль тем удивительным тоном, который Кроули никак не удавалось расшифровать. По человеческой шкале загадочности тон достигал уровня улыбки «Моны Лизы» и тайны египетских пирамид.

Потом Азирафаэль спохватился и заставил себя протрезветь. Кроули с легким сожалением последовал его примеру. Ну а после они сделали то, чем следовало заняться еще полчаса назад: отправились искать дитя Сатаны.

* * *

Атташе по культуре — должность чрезвычайно хлопотная и нервная. В любой момент тебя могут вызвать: хоть из постели, хоть с семейного междусобойчика, хоть со смертного одра.

Как раз накануне одиннадцатилетия сына Тадеуша Даулинга осенило. Почему бы не съездить в ту живописную деревушку, где проходили роды Гарриетт? Кажется, Тадфилд? Взять с собой корзину для пикника, сэндвичи с индейкой, мороженое в вафельных рожках и ледяной лимонад. Посидеть на траве, как в старое доброе время, когда еще не приходилось терпеть постоянное присутствие рядом с собой вооруженных людей... 

Мечта, что так манила мистера Даулинга утопической картиной семейного пикника, рассыпалась, стоило ему ответить на звонок. 

Президенту требовалось его присутствие на сессии ООН. Как назло, няне Аштарот и садовнику Франциску, что присматривал за Уорлоком во время ее отлучек, уже дали выходной, причем первый за пять лет. Миссис Даулинг осталась с их наследником в Тадфилде один на один, а тот взял да и устроил побег.

— Не демонизируй нашего сына, — сказал мистер Даулинг, на всякий случай убавив на планшете звук.

Находившаяся по другую сторону экрана супруга наградила его таким взглядом, что он невольно поежился, радуясь, что их разделяет Ла-Манш. 

— Он совсем отбился от рук. Круглые дни пропадает в своем домике на дереве, к ужину не дозовешься. В прошлый четверг ему вздумалось, будто новый велосипед идеально подходит для кругосветного путешествия. А сегодня после обеда он просто исчез. Мисс Аштарот...  
— Не думаешь ли ты, что одиннадцатилетнему мальчику няня уже ни к чему?  
— Не думаю, — отрезала миссис Даулинг. — Ее не было лишь день, и посмотри, чем все кончилось. Если хочешь знать мое мнение, Уорлоку пригодился бы еще и телохранитель. А также нагоняй от отца.  
— Не сгущай краски, дорогая, его нет сколько, два часа?  
— Целых два часа, Тадеуш!  
— В свое время я с соседскими мальчишками…  
— Только не начинай. Мало того что ты бросил нас в этой деревне, так еще и сейчас я вынуждена искать его сама. А на завтра в Лондоне у нас заказаны аниматоры, фокусник, море шаров. Придет столько гостей...  
— Милая, мне очень жаль. Обещаю, что прилечу завтра утром. Уорлок к тому времени вернется, и мы втроем…

Миссис Даулинг поджала губы еще красноречивее, чем прежде. Мистер Даулинг окончательно стушевался:

— Кажется, президент зовет. Прости, дорогая, целую! Перезвоню как смогу.

Как видите, отец Уорлока был человеком крайне серьезным и занятым. Дома — вернее, в своей английской резиденции — он чаще отсутствовал, чем присутствовал. И ни к чему хорошему это не привело.

В одном миссис Даулинг была несправедлива: в своей беде она была не одна. Кроме нее поисками Уорлока занимались один демон, один ангел, а также целая рать на черных кадиллаках, которую созвал ее супруг.

* * *

Пока все искали Уорлока Даулинга, Адама Янга (пятьдесят три дюйма, семьдесят восемь фунтов, отливающие золотом кудри, обманчиво бесхитростное выражение лица) не искал никто.

И очень зря. Именно Адам Янг мог с одинаковой вероятностью привести всех куда надо или же превратить Землю, Небеса и Ад в поле самого бессмысленного и кровопролитного сражения за все шесть тысяч лет.

Уорлоку Даулингу и Адаму Янгу было суждено встретиться в каштановой рощице неподалеку от Тадфилда за день до того, как обоим исполнится одиннадцать лет. Судьба, а точнее, Божественная Сущность, от случая к случаю носившая это имя, уже подтолкнула мальчиков навстречу друг другу.

Люди часто понапрасну винят Ее в том, что происходит с ними по их собственной воле, однако в этот раз ответственность и правда частично лежала на Ней.

Именно Она предложила мистеру Даулингу отвезти семью в Тадфилд, дав няне и садовнику передышку. 

Именно Она заставила американского президента поднять трубку и вызвать к себе атташе. 

Именно Она подсказала Уорлоку, что момент настал, и позже направила его велосипед с ухоженной аллеи на полузаросшую тропу. 

Именно Она шепнула Адаму, что ему стоит захватить пару соседских яблок и прямо сейчас отправиться гулять. Да-да, сейчас, сию же секунду, несмотря на неприбранную комнату и наложенный отцом домашний арест.

До столкновения настоящего и ненастоящего Антихристов оставалось ровно пять секунд. 

В паре миль от эпицентра событий миссис Хендерсон сочиняла очередную жалобу на малолетних хулиганов, которые устроили из ее лужайки ристалище для поединков на пластиковых мечах. Вдруг к этой сварливой пожилой леди пришло крайне отчетливое воспоминание о том, как шестьдесят, а то и все шестьдесят два года назад она и сама любила помахать дубовой веткой на пару с соседским мальчишкой, воображая себя Жанной д'Арк.

Четыре секунды.

Прожорливые утки на пруду в парке Сент-Джеймс как по команде перестали искать хлебные крошки и вдруг задумались о собственном вкладе в международный шпионаж.

Три секунды.

В благословенном американском городке Де-Мойн полноватый повар, готовивший обед для слащавой парочки в забегаловке «Бургер-лорд», вдруг отложил в сторону лопатку, снял рукавицы и фартук и, несмотря на окрики официантки, ушел в подсобку и заперся там с блокнотом и ручкой. Впервые с 1977 года ему в голову пришла строчка песни, да еще какой — нисколько не хуже его величайших хитов «Люби меня нежно» и «Сейчас или никогда».

Две секунды. 

В букинистическом магазинчике в Сохо вдруг затрепетали листы книг. В полупустой, но обставленной с непревзойденным вкусом квартире в Южном Кенсингтоне распустилась редчайшая лилия, которую никто на Земле не видел уже лет сто-сто пятьдесят.

Одна секунда. 

Четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса, разбросанные по миру, на мгновение ощутили то, что олицетворяли. Загрязнению неожиданно захотелось отрезать парочку голов, Войне — перекусить на дорожку, Голоду — закинуть ноги в чрезвычайно грязных ботинках на сидение своего лимузина. А Смерти ужасно захотелось в отпуск. Куда-нибудь, где его не найдут, и желательно навсегда.

В Аду случилось крайне разрушительное, но живописное извержение подземного вулкана, и не то пять, не то шесть демонов сгорели, пытаясь сделать селфи на фоне фонтана лавы. На Небесах вдруг воссияла радуга, какой не было с самого Потопа. Сразу на нескольких планетах системы альфа Центавра прошел первый в обозримой истории дождь. 

Столкновение состоялось, и у Вселенной перехватило дух.

* * *

— Ты это почувствовал? — спросил Азирафаэль, от неожиданности выпустив поручень «Бентли».  
— Кажется, да, — ответил Кроули, на время сбавив скорость с привычных девяноста миль в час до черепашьих восьмидесяти пяти.

Вспышка выбила их обоих из колеи. Метафорические антенны у ангелов и демонов работали на прием сигналов разной частоты, так что они с Азирафаэлем крайне редко чувствовали одно и то же одновременно. Хроническая рассинхронизация. В ней-то и была вся беда.

— Неужели началось раньше?  
— Вряд ли. До одиннадцатилетия еще много часов, а в таких делах Господь строго следит за соблюдением сроков.

Азирафаэль чуть успокоился, и Кроули снова подбавил газку.

— Думается мне, человеческого в нем больше, чем мы считали.  
— О чем ты, ангел?  
— Ты ощущал присутствие мальчика раньше?  
— Ну, полагаю, я ощущал кое-что.  
— Об этом я и говорю. Я тоже знал, когда он дома, а когда в школе. Это странно. Антихрист должен быть скрыт от нас обоих. Все попытки обнаружить его должны кончаться ничем.  
— Что ж, именно это сейчас и происходит, — сухо проговорил Кроули. — Мы именно что не можем его найти. К чему ты клонишь?  
— До сегодня он словно всегда был на месте, а потом в одночасье как в воду канул. Растворился, растаял... одним словом, исчез. Это не могли быть твои?  
— Или твои. — Кроули приподнял брови. — Но согласись, что для моих, что для твоих это чересчур умно.

Азирафаэль только вздохнул. 

Автомобиль на всякий случай сделал еще один крюк от лондонского дома атташе к его загородной резиденции, а оттуда к деревне Тадфилд, где Даулинги планировали провести день. Между «Бентли» и Уорлоком словно возвышалась невидимая стена, которую никак не удавалось пробить даже бамперу 1926 года, хотя металл для машин в ту пору делали на совесть, не то что теперь.

Ко второму часу поездки Азирафаэль совсем привык к скорости. Кроули снял очки, чтобы протереть стекла, и забыл их надеть. 

Звучавшие из проигрывателя «Куплеты Мефистофеля» в исполнении Бориса Христова медленно, но верно превращались в «Killer Queen».

* * *

Причин, по которым Кроули и Азирафаэлю, невзирая на попытки, никак не удавалось обнаружить Антихриста, было две.

Во-первых, они искали не того. Ответственность за это лежала на Кроули и сестрах Неумолчного ордена, которые оказались неспособны отличить друг от друга двух одинаковых златовласых младенцев. 

Во-вторых, против Кроули и Азирафаэля играла Она, а уж по сравнению с Ней самый ловкий в мире наперсточник все равно что невинное дитя.

Уорлок смотрел на Адама. Адам смотрел на Уорлока. Немного припорошенный дорожной пылью, но в целом невредимый велосипед Уорлока лежал между ними, будто поверженный символ чего-то. В символах ни Адам, ни Уорлок не смыслили, так что велосипед с равной долей вероятности мог символизировать наступление Темного Царства, грядущий нагоняй от родителей или то, что завтра будет дождь.

Надо сказать, что из двух одинаковых златовласых младенцев получились два довольно разных мальчика без пяти минут одиннадцати лет. 

Непослушные золотые кудри Адама вились кольцами, как у ангелов на полотнах Рафаэля, а волосы Уорлока потемнели, выпрямились и отросли до плеч. Глаза Адама стали серо-зелеными, а вот у Уорлока как были, так и остались голубыми. Адам предпочитал футболки и шорты с пятнами от травы, а Уорлоку заказывали одежду у того же портного, что одевал его отца. Адама растили в духе идей светского гуманизма, а в голове Уорлока пытались ужиться противоречивые представления о древних Добре и Зле, какими их видели те самые древние Добро и Зло.

Разница была разительной. И это не говоря о том, что Адам любил комиксы Marvel, а Уорлок зачитывался изданиями DC.

— Ты сбил меня, — сказал Адам.  
— Ты выскочил из-за угла, — из природного упрямства заспорил Уорлок.  
— Это роща, здесь нет углов, одни деревья. К тому же, это моя роща. Значит, ты и виноват.  
— Нет, ты.  
— Придурок!  
— Я тебе покажу!

После этого они немного подрались.

* * *

«Вот же гаденыш малолетний. Ни за что не стану заводить детей», — с раздражением подумал агент одной весьма секретной британской службы, которая номинально числилась боковой ветвью МИ-6.

Произносить его настоящее имя мы не имеем права. Достаточно будет сказать, что в разные годы этого человека звали Крестным, месье Крюэлем и даже старушкой Молли. Если ни один из позывных вам ничего не говорит, значит, вы весьма далеки от разведывательных структур.

Незадолго до инцидента в Тадфилде агент перестал быть Крестным и стал откликаться на агента № 765432 — по неясной причине его начальство верило, будто ничто так не устрашает сотрудников вражеской разведки, как длинные порядковые номера. 

Рабочий месяц агента № 765432 считался удачным, если он успевал предотвратить наступление ядерной зимы, как минимум трижды останавливал Третью мировую войну и при этом не забывал рапортовать об успехах наверх не реже раза в неделю.

За несколько дней августа агент № 765432 перехватил крупную партию обогащенного урана, дважды вступал в противостояние с опасными хакерскими группировками и принял роды у гончей арабского шейха. По его меркам этого было маловато, но август — мертвый месяц. Даже международная преступность предпочитает нежиться на горячем песочке где-нибудь на Бали да потягивать через трубочку ядовитого цвета коктейль. 

Агент № 765432 и сам надеялся урвать пару деньков на песке, но не тут-то было: неподалеку от Лондона, почти под самым оком его всезнающей службы, как сквозь землю провалился сын американского атташе. Разумеется, руководить операцией поручили лучшему из лучших. В конце концов, это вопрос корпоративной чести.

На стороне агента были необходимые навыки, финансирование и опыт. На стороне мальчишки было слепое пятно, в которое он угодил, едва приблизился к Антихристу. Агент об этом, конечно, не знал. Он тратил силы впустую. Равно как и выделенные ему в помощь молодчики на черных кадиллаках. 

Признаться, от этого сборища было больше шума, чем пользы. К тому же, ни один из них не читал методичку шпиона и потому не понимал, что значит «затеряться в толпе».

* * *

Когда перед его взглядом перестали кружиться птички, как в мультфильмах Диснея, Уорлок решил пораскинуть мозгами. И няня Аштарот, и садовник Франциск учили его, что голову нужно пускать в дело раньше, чем кулаки.

Уорлоку не так уж часто встречались соперники его уровня. Его одноклассники в частной школе, опасаясь гнева учителей, не соглашались с ним драться, а друзей на стороне он завести пока что не сумел. 

Если совсем начистоту, то этот мальчишка, которого он сбил на своем велосипеде, был его единственным настоящим соперником за десять с лишним лет.

— Ну что, мир? — отдышавшись, спросил Уорлок, с интересом ощупывая щеку. Он только что заработал свой самый первый, самый всамделишный фингал. По ощущениям кожа под левым глазом опухла и натянулась, как кожица на переспелом томате. Чарли просто с ума сойдет от зависти, когда увидит. Да и Кристина наверняка тоже, а ведь Кристина та еще задавака, впечатлить ее вовсе не легко. — Кстати, я Уорлок.

— Я Адам, — очень миролюбиво (как для Антихриста) ответил Адам Янг, поднялся на ноги и протянул свою грязноватую пятерню. Его лоб украшала большая ссадина, так что они с Уорлоком были квиты. 

Садовник Франциск назвал бы это рукопожатие актом доверия, а няня Аштарот — заключением взаимовыгодного союза. Словом, это было то редкое событие, что на руку и Добру, и Злу. 

— Тебе нужно домой? — спросил Уорлок.  
— Ни капельки. — сказал Адам, как от назойливой мухи отмахиваясь от мысли о домашнем аресте. — А тебе? 

Уорлок вспомнил, как еще утром мама говорила ему о планах с пикником, и помотал головой, заодно вытряхивая из волос сухую траву.

— Ну и чем займемся? 

Адам деловито посмотрел на часы. Их ему совсем недавно купила мама, чтобы он не опаздывал на ужин. Адам благосклонно принял дар, но пунктуальность, по его мнению, была чрезвычайно переоценена. 

— В кино сейчас ничего интересного. Пеппер и Брайана — это мои друзья — родители увезли в Лондон, а Уэнслидейл — он тоже мой друг — застрял у бабушки. Ты любишь мороженое? 

Уорлок мороженое любил.

— С вишневым сиропом вкуснее всего, — на правах знатока заявил Адам.  
— Нет, с бананом вкуснее, — не согласился Уорлок.

Адам считал мороженое с бананом ошибкой природы, но спорить, так уж и быть, не стал. 

Они вернулись в Тадфилд по главной дороге, не скрываясь ни от кого. Черные кадиллаки в этот момент уже штурмовали в поисках пропавшего ребенка авиабазу, разминувшись с самим пропавшим ребенком на каких-то полчаса.

* * *

— У меня такое чувство, будто стоит нам уехать, как он тут же появится ровно в этом месте, — поддаваясь страшному греху уныния, проговорил Азирафаэль, глядя в окно.

Поля вокруг Тадфилда были, бесспорно, прекрасны: лучший образчик английской пасторали. Джон Констэбл был бы в восторге. В иной день Азирафаэль с удовольствием предложил бы Кроули устроить здесь пикник. Разумеется, если бы не Небеса, Ад и маячивший за поворотом Армагеддон.

Кроули уже вдоволь насмотрелся на поникшего ангела и потому решительно выкрутил руль:

— Мы возвращаемся в Лондон. Назовем это стратегическим отступлением или перегруппировкой, если хочешь. Нужно сделать шаг назад и посмотреть на картину издали.

На обратном пути они чудесным образом миновали все заторы, хотя на въезд в Лондон в этот час уже претендовала длинная вереница машин.

Азирафаэль и Кроули были более удачливы, чем сверхсекретная ветвь в составе МИ-6, и потому разминулись с Уорлоком и Адамом лишь на пару минут.

* * *

Стрелки часов Адама показывали семь вечера. Мороженое уже кончилось, но еще оставался заныканный Адамом эм-энд-эмс.

— Я думаю, победит Бэтмен.  
— Это еще почему? Он же обычный человек, а вот Капитану вкололи сыворотку суперсолдата...  
— Зато Бэтмен умный.  
— У Капитана есть щит!  
— У Бэтмена крутой костюм. И бэтаранги. И бэтмобиль.

Аргумент про бэтмобиль, к сожалению, был весомым, так что Адам не нашелся, чем его побить. 

После комиксов они обсудили желаемые подарки ко дню рождения, домашних животных, вечно недовольных учителей и вероятность существования жизни на альфе Центавра. Потом Адам и Уорлок перешли к девчонкам. Кристина и Пеппер, решили они, были определенно сделаны из одного теста. А уже от девчонок — к тем бессмысленным глупостям, изобрести которые могли лишь взрослые. 

Например, любовь. Если она впилась в твое сердце, ничего хорошего не жди.

— Мои родители точно любят друг друга, — скорбно признался Адам. — Нет, порой они ругаются и не разговаривают всю неделю, но потом всегда мирятся. И моя старшая сестра Сара с ее парнем. Эти тоже. Знал бы ты, какими противными они становятся. Вечно целуются в саду, будто их там не видно...

Адам издал громкий чмокающий звук, и Уорлок скривился.

— Фу, гадость!  
— Еще какая, понимаешь?

Уорлок отлично понимал. Его родители тоже ссорились в пух и прах, оставаясь при этом возмутительно влюбленными. Братьев и сестер у Уорлока не было, зато были садовник Франциск и мисс Аштарот. Большую часть времени с ними можно было иметь дело, но иногда… 

Иногда мисс Аштарот притворялась, будто не выносит Франциска, однако смотрела на него так, словно втрескалась по уши. Уорлок был готов поставить на это свой последний молочный зуб. 

— Однажды я слышал, как няня шепотом кричит на гортензию. Та все никак не расцветала, — поделился своей самой страшной тайной Уорлок.  
— Это зачем? — с интересом спросил Адам.  
— Кажется, мисс Аштарот думает, что так гортензия будет лучше себя вести. Это единственный цветок, который не желает расти в нашем саду. Садовник очень любит гортензии и расстраивается, когда они вянут.  
— Да-а-а, надо же, — сделав печальное лицо, протянул Адам, а про себя порадовался. Не у него одного родичи и знакомые не от мира сего. 

Забросив в рот последнее драже, Адам отвел Уорлока к небольшой заводи позади Жасминового коттеджа, где, по его мнению, ведьмы купались голышом во славу Сатаны.

Сидя на невысоком берегу, Уорлок болтал ногой в теплой воде. Разлегшийся в траве Адам с трудом подавил зевок. На вечернем солнце его немного сморило, а наступившая после мороженого сытость привела к тому, что ему захотелось вздремнуть. Уорлок также почувствовал отголоски сонливости. 

В радиусе полумили вокруг них начали неконтролируемо зевать люди и животные. Один рассеянный домашний кролик, принадлежавший юной Амелии Сомс с Яблоневой аллеи, едва не угодил в лапы соседской борзой. Спасло его лишь то, что борзая в ту секунду тоже зевала.

День подходил к концу. Мир подходил к Концу. Возможно, именно поэтому закат был неописуемо красив.

* * *

Вернувшись в Лондон, Азирафаэль и Кроули все же отправились в тот ресторан неподалеку от Иерусалимского проезда. Однако как ни был хорош местный шеф, даже его коронное блюдо отдавало горечью поражения.

Азирафаэль безрадостно поглощал пищу, а Кроули наблюдал за ним сквозь темные линзы.

Все в этом мире относительно и зависит от того, с какой позиции вы смотрите. При помощи некоторых оптических уловок можно заставить Эверест выглядеть крохотной кочкой, а маленькую лужу превратить в огромную — скажем, с целый Тихий океан. 

То же самое можно проделать и при помощи самовнушения. Кроули изобрел его году этак в двухсотом (само собой, еще до Христа) и уже к четырнадцатому веку достиг в этом искусстве небывалых высот. 

Самовнушение — весьма полезная штука, когда на протяжении шести тысяч лет приходится мириться со знанием, что мир неидеален, а люди — те самые, которых Кроули должен подталкивать ко Злу, — безо всякого вмешательства изобрели такие омерзительные вещи, как испанский сапожок, гильотина и отравляющий газ. 

Порой Кроули думал, что только самовнушение, да еще компания ангела и огромное, как Тихий океан, прямо-таки неприличное количество алкоголя помогли ему дотянуть до настоящего момента. Но какой в этом прок, если дней через пять, самое большее — через шесть Земле придет конец? 

После Армагеддона не будет никакого алкоголя, а ангел вернется праздновать победу на Небеса. И все потому, что Кроули упустил мальчишку. Они оба упустили, но вид страдающего Азирафаэля вызывал в нем болезненную нежность. К тому же Кроули привык винить только себя. 

«Нет, так не пойдет, — мысленно проговорил он. — Я слишком дорожу нашими обедами и ужинами. И, разумеется, тем, что есть на Земле. Например, «Бентли». И моими растениями. И алкоголем. И отличной по качеству одеждой, пусть сейчас ее и делают тесноватой. И аудиозаписями композиторов, пусть все хорошие композиторы неизбежно окажутся в Аду. И саундтреком к «Омену». И магазинчиком в Сохо, где пахнет пылью, танцующей в солнечных лучах. Да, да, особенно магазинчиком и светом, который горит в его окнах даже в самую темную ночь».

Не теряя ни минуты, Кроули убедил себя, что ситуация патовая, следовательно, даже столь ничтожное и не заслуживающее прощения существо, как падший ангел, имеет право обратиться к Ней.

Кроули сосредоточился и закрыл глаза.

«Дорогой Бог, — стараясь оставаться вежливым и не показывать своего смятения и старой обиды, начал он. — Все эти тысячи лет я справлялся один, даже когда было очень тяжело, но я вынужден просить Тебя…»

* * *

Сперва это казалось Ей хорошей шуткой, но сейчас от возносившихся к Ней призывов вернуть мальчишку у Нее уже начинала побаливать голова.

Мать пропавшего не-Антихриста молилась о его благополучном возвращении. 

Его отец — о том же, плюс чтобы жена не заставляла его снова спать в гостевой. 

Возглавлявший поиски агент № 765432 отчаянно молился, чтобы Господь не наказывал его детьми. 

Выполнявшие его приказы парни на черных авто несколько невнятно (сказывалось отсутствие привычки) молились, чтобы их миновал гнев вышестоящих чинов. 

Жители альфы Центавра молились, чтобы наконец кончился этот проклятый дождь.

Последней каплей стали молитвы демона Кроули. Она всегда питала к нему слабость, хотя Матери Всего и не к лицу фаворитизм. 

Она могла бы все исправить сама, но непосредственное Божественное вмешательство по какой-то причине всегда слишком пугало людей. Тут-то Ей и попался на глаза молодой тадфилдский постовой Джерри Крейн.

* * *

Джерри Крейн отлучился с поста за бутылочкой воды в соседний магазин — все-таки день был слишком жаркий — и потому пропустил момент, когда процессия кадиллаков пропылила по дороге на аэродром. Зато он оказался там, где нужно, когда уставшие Уорлок и Адам брели по Яблоневой аллее, вдоволь насмотревшись на заводь и не встретив там ни одной ведьмы.

— Родители меня ищут. Мама с ума сошла, наверное, а папа... — несколько виновато говорил Уорлок.

Джерри Крейн расслышал каждое слово. В совпадения он не верил и потому решил: не лишним будет проверить, что это за ребенок. Прежде Джерри его не видел, а ведь в компании Адама Янга он знал, казалось бы, всех.

— Постовой Крейн, — представился Джерри. — Молодой человек, это не вас случайно искали сегодня весь день?

Уорлок бросил на Адама короткий взгляд и пожал плечами, словно говоря: чему быть, того не миновать.

— Это меня.

Спустя пять минут его уже окружала небольшая толпа. Раньше других успели прознавшие о счастливой находке няня Аштарот и садовник Франциск. Забирать Уорлока также явились мать, прилетевший на президентском самолете отец, агент № 765432 и подчиненная ему рать. 

Адама Янга к тому моменту уже и след простыл. Он терпеть не мог сопливые сцены и потому вместо прощания сунул Уорлоку записку: «Вот мой номер. Можешь звонить».

Пробравшись в сад через тайный ход в кустарнике, Адам поднялся по сточной трубе на второй этаж, перелез через подоконник, прибрался в своей спальне, умылся, почистил зубы и со спокойной душой лег в кровать. 

Еще неделю назад ему бы устроили страшную головомойку за нарушение правил домашнего ареста, но сейчас его родители и старшая сестра почему-то были уверены, будто Адам не покидал свою комнату с самого утра. Адам и сам не понимал, как такое возможно, но был очень этому рад.

В десять вечера Адам уже смотрел красочный сон. Капитан Америка всухую выигрывал у Бэтмена, а Адам и Уорлок наблюдали за поединком из первого ряда.

Примерно в ту минуту, когда Капитан кланялся и с уважением жал Адаму ладонь, во многих милях от Тадфилда Кроули подлил Азирафаэлю «Вдовы Клико», а потом уселся на удобный диванчик и, щелкнув пальцами, все же сменил лодочки на мокасины из змеиной кожи.

— Мы нашли его, — сказал Кроули.  
— Строго говоря, его нашел постовой Джерри Крейн, — поправил Азирафаэль, который во всем любил точность.  
— Это детали. Главное — мы его нашли.

Азирафаэль отсалютовал Кроули бокалом. В магазинчике уютно пахло пылью, старой бумагой и надеждой. Через несколько часов должен был наступить одиннадцатый день рождения Антихриста. И хотя мальчишка доставил уйму хлопот, сегодня он выглядел еще более обычным, чем обычно. Значит, няня Аштарот и садовник Франциск со своей миссией справились.

Не зря говорят, что дьявол в деталях. Вскоре Кроули и Азирафаэлю предстояло узнать, что мальчишка был не тот. Однако каждая беда закаляет характер и готовит к следующим бедам. Потеряв Антихриста во второй раз, Кроули и Азирафаэль отнеслись к этому спокойнее. Они уже догадывались, где тот может быть.

_Вместо эпилога_

Однажды в дождливый вторник, спустя неделю или две после того, как ничего не подозревающий мир едва не погиб, в доме Янгов раздался звонок.

Трубку подняла миссис Янг.

— Алло.  
— Можно Адама? — спросил мальчишеский голос. Миссис Янг знала голоса Уэнслидэйла и Брайана. Этот был на них непохож.  
— Кто его спрашивает?  
— Уорлок Даулинг, — неуверенная пауза. — Я его друг.  
— Адам! Это тебя.

Они проговорили три часа, успев обсудить почти все. Достоинства и недостатки брони Железного человека против кулаков Супермена, математику, баскетбол, инопланетян, Атлантиду, а также вопрос, что лучше подходит для тостов — обожаемое американцами арахисовое масло или вечная английская классика, сливочное масло и джем. 

Когда пришло время прощаться, Уорлок пообещал Адаму, что приедет в Тадфилд в следующие каникулы. И слово свое сдержал, ведь именно этому его учили садовник Франциск и мисс Аштарот.

Вторая их встреча прошла прекрасно. И хотя Антихристом в полном смысле этого слова больше не был ни один из них, во Вселенной вновь произошел микроскопический сдвиг.

Миссис Хендерсон решила, что семьдесят пять лет — еще не приговор, и записалась в кружок пожилых реконструкторов, где ей вскоре предложили роль Жанны д'Арк.

Утки в парке Сент-Джеймс путем хитрых манипуляций с крошками заставили столкнуться северокорейского шпиона с его южнокорейским коллегой, что привело к долгой беседе и в перспективе должно было обеспечить мирные переговоры на уровне глав двух государств.

Повар из бургерной в городке Де-Мойн ворвался с новой песней на первые строчки хит-парадов Великобритании, а затем и остальных стран.

Последний оставшийся Всадник все-таки вытребовал у Нее небольшой выходной. Альфа Центавра в это время года была живописна ровно настолько, насколько он ожидал. 

Агент № 765432 отправился в отпуск на Бали. 

Постовой Джерри Крейн получил весьма щедрый гонорар, сверхтайную наградную грамоту от американского президента и медаль, которую ему по соображениям безопасности запретили носить.

В Аду ввели еженедельные танцы. На Небесах разрешили по воскресеньям не соблюдать до жути надоевший дресс-код. Соловей на Беркли-сквер пел ночи напролет, хоть его и не было слышно.

В букинистическом магазинчике в Сохо по-прежнему пахло пылью и надеждой, к которым теперь примешивались нотки разделенной любви. Жизнь менялась к лучшему. 

Что же до гортензий в саду миссис Даулинг, то еще никогда они не были столь хороши собой.


End file.
